


Aegis of the Crow

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Series: Tainted Red [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, HOMRA - Freeform, Loyalty, M/M, Protectiveness, Return of Kings, SHIELD, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: Alternate ending to RoK. When Yukari proves unwilling to leave without claiming at least one head, Yata is determined to protect his King so that the past isn't repeated regardless of the cost to himself. His actions though will blend together three clans and set in motion a new, far deadlier game.





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson.

      Yata blinked as his world was flooded with crimson once more, and there was no stopping the elated smile on his face as he felt Anna’s power, so similar and yet so different to Mikoto’s wrapping itself around him. He could feel it sinking deeper, probing until it found the lingering spark of his own power, fanning that spark until it became a roaring flame once more, his HOMRA mark blazing to life on his chest as it responded. In the back of his mind he could feel the link, the bond that had weakened so much in the wake of Mikoto’s death coming to life once more as he was connected to the sanctum once more, and in the distance, he could feel the rest of the clan, little pinpricks of crimson on the periphery of his awareness.

    For the first time since his King had fallen he felt the void that had opened with all the losses beginning to close, and he couldn’t hold back a laugh, almost giddy with excitement and relief as he realised that he had a place to belong again as he glanced across at his new King. He had his colour back. His red. His King. His family. It was one of the things that Fushimi had never truly understood, that for him, HOMRA and the red that was currently seeping into every inch of his body once more, had become his family, his home, even as his own one had fallen behind him…even as Saru had made the choice to walk away from him.

     He could feel power sweeping through his body now, a roaring inferno that would have consumed anyone who wasn’t of their clan and glancing down he stared wide-eyed at the brilliant flames now wrapping themselves around his body. He clenched his fists, riding on the high of strength coursing through him, buoyed higher as the feeling of helplessness that had engulfed him since the Island was burnt away. Another pulse of power escaped Anna, flowing over him and he felt his own flames responding, and he grasped his purloined staff tighter, twirling it around as he let his power seep into it.

“ _Power!”_ He was vaguely aware of how giddy he sounded at the moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially as Kusanagi currently had a similar gleam in his eyes. Yata twirled on the spot, his staff a blur of movement in his hands. He felt lighter and stronger than he had in weeks, or rather months. “ _I’m overflowing with power!”_ It shamed him slightly to realise just how much he had missed this feeling, and he couldn’t quite supress the triumphant feeling that chased the realisation that he would be able to face Saru as an equal once more. He’d be able to shove the forced sympathy the other teen had shown him back in his face, and he bared his teeth in a fierce grin at that thought.

    However, Saru would have to wait for now as there were more immediate threats and his eyes narrowed as his gaze returned to the Green clansman he had been fighting. His opponent had held the upper hand before, but with the fire coursing through his veins he knew that was about to change and he launched himself forward with a shout. This time it was a simple matter to stave off the projectiles that were tossed at him, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he blocked every one of them with swift twirls of the staff, remembering how he had used to do this when clashing with Saru, the memory only increasing the thrill of the battle.

_“Here I come!”_ He shouted, using a short blast of his flames to launch himself into the air, exhilarated at being able to use moves that he had begun to fear he would never be able to do again, feeling as though he was flying for a moment. His fist collided with the ninja at full speed and he watched with satisfaction as his opponent flew backwards from the force of the blow, making no effort to rise again when they skidded to a halt. Eyes bright he watched the flames around his fist dying away, the warmth welcome after the chill that had settled in the night that their red had disappeared into the skin above him, and remembering why that was he turned his attention back to his King.

“ _Anna!”_ His grin died, expression immediately shifting to one of alarm as he watched her writhing amid the flames and he tensed as she cried out, her power surging in response to the sound, clearly fighting to escape her control and Yata couldn’t help but shrink back slightly at the sight. She was crying out again, terror evident in her voice as the power flooding out of her formed a huge flaming bird that rose into air with a shrill cry, and he rallied at the sound. He might not know how to help, but he had to protect her and not just because she was now his King, but because she was Anna and because she was part of his family.

_“I will not lose to you,”_ Anna’s voice was soft and trembling and Yata wanted nothing more than to take her home, back to HOMRA and wrap her up in the blanket that Totsuka had made for her, hugging her tight all the while. His hands clenched at his side, frustration bubbling up as he watched, realising that no matter how much he wished for that, this wasn’t a battle that he could help her with. He wasn’t a King, he was a vanguard and right now he couldn’t even do that. All he could do was stand there and watch, cheering her on silently. _You can do this Anna!_ He believed that with every fibre of his being, it was inconceivable to him that she would lose. She couldn’t’… they couldn’t lose anyone else, especially not their King, not now and not again.

**

     Yata had been forced to dive for cover when Yukari and the Black Dog had come crashing through the ceiling above them, large chunks of masonry and dust raining down on them, and in desperation he flipped his skateboard up and over his head in an attempt to shield himself. Risking a brief glance towards Anna, he was relieved to see that she had retained the control she had managed to gain over her powers, her flames currently radiating around her and Neko who had taken shelter at her side, shielding them both from the falling debris. Despite his own somewhat precarious position, Yata couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the sight, especially as he took in the fierce determination in her eyes as she reinforced the shield. He knew that Anna had always hated having to rely on them to protect her all the time, being shooed away from the worst fights, and he knew that once this situation was resolved she would be celebrating the fact that she now had her own strength.

     Despite the situation and the mixture of excitement and concern building in his chest as the realisation that he really had a King once more, and not only that a King that would need protection…truly need it, because whilst he had been the vanguard, he had always known that Mikoto didn’t need anyone to protect him.  Despite all that, Yata found himself fascinated by the battle raging in front of him. He was well acquainted with sword fighting, after all coming face to face with Scepter 4so often meant that it was impossible for him not to be, although he had never attempted to learn the weapon himself. In part because it didn’t match his own fighting style, but also because it would have felt too much like he was trying to mimic the traitor. Still, he could appreciate the skill and power being shown in the battle between the Black Dog and Yukari Mishakuji, although he was stunned to see just how much the former was struggling to keep up with the Green clansman.

   He winced in sympathy as Kuroh was attacked relentlessly in mid-air, Yukari little more than a blur of movement that his eyes were struggling to follow and Yata shifted uneasily. _Just how powerful is this man?_ The Silver clansman collided forcefully with the ground, skidding backwards until he was able to bring his momentum to a halt with his sword, although worryingly he made no move to rise, instead clinging to the hilt of his sword as though it was the only thing holding him up. And maybe it was, because Kuroh looked done in, panting heavily as he listened to whatever Yukari had just murmured as he landed.

_“But your sword is empty…”_ There was no missing the Green’s next words, his voice ringing out and Yata saw Kuroh flinch at the words, and he couldn’t stop his mind from darting back to the broken bat he had discarded at the bar. To the hurt that had flooded him when Fushimi had taunted him, turning away and telling him that there was no point in fighting him…in bullying him…whilst he didn’t have a sanctum to protect him, and Yata felt his fingers curling tighter around his weapon. _I’m not empty anymore,_ he reminded himself, feeling his flames flicker in response to his emotion, but he couldn’t say the same for Kuroh, seeing the slump in his shoulders and knowing that he had been just the same without a King.

_“Don’t give in Kurosuke!”_ Neko’s shout shattered the tense silence that had fallen and Yata couldn’t help but glance across at the Strain who was staring fiercely up at her fellow Silver. As he watched Anna took a half-step forward and briefly rested a hand on the older girl’s arm in silent support, worry written across her features as she glanced between the two Silver clansman, worrying at her bottom lip. Yata wanted to say something, anything, to help them, but he knew that words wouldn’t help here. What the Silvers needed was their King, and there was no way they could give them that and… “ _We’re going to see Shiro again, remember?!”_ Neko apparently didn’t have that problem, and Yata blinked at the sheer faith he could hear in her words. How could she sound so certain? Guilt tugged at him as he remembered how defeated he had been after Mikoto’s loss, willing to stand by and let everything fall apart around him, and he bit his lip.

    It seemed that those had been the words that Kuroh needed to hear, as he stiffened for a moment before rising slowly to his feet once more, holding up his sword. _“I am the clansman of the First King Adolf. K. Weismann, also known as the Silver King.”_ Kuroh’s voice was clear of all doubt, carrying through the chamber and even though they were from different clans, Yata could feel himself wanting to respond to the strength and determination in those words. Despite their past conflicts he felt sympathy for the pain hidden in Kuroh’s voice, knowing just how it felt to be without a King. _“I am Kuroh Yatogami. The sword will never be used for my own need. This sword will open the path and guide me to my King! And… I wield it only to protect him.”_ Yata glanced down briefly at the staff in his hands, recalling the rush that had flooded him when he’d downed his opponent with Anna’s power flooding him, and his hands tightened.

_I will protect her._

_“Now I like that expression on your face,”_ Yukari taunted with a smirk as he studied Kuroh, and Yata forced his attention back to the battle, knowing that if the Silver fell now that they, or rather Anna would be the next target and there was no way he could allow that to happen. _“All right then, as a vassal of the Green King, I must accept your challenge. Yukari Mishakuji, on guard.”_

    The resulting clash between the pair reminded him yet again just how, powerful the two of them, and he felt his eyes widening when Kuroh sprang into the air a moment later, remembering how it had felt to go up against the Silver when he was at full strength and for a second he felt hope rising. _He can win this._  As the pair clashed again and again, they were hidden from view for a long moment as the force of their attacks flung up fresh clouds of dust and debris, choking the air, and Yata was forced to raise a hand to protect his eyes from the onslaught. However, a dull thud nearby had him immediately lowering his hand and he tensed as he found himself staring at Kuroh’s trembling back and he winced in sympathy as Kuroh doubled over, blood splattering the ground in front of him as he coughed harshly.

_“Kurosuke!”_

_“That last strike of yours was quite beautiful,”_ Yukari’s voice rang out as the dust slowly cleared away, and Yata scowled as he realised that despite Kuroh’s best efforts, there was nothing to show for that last attack but a small gash on the Green’s arm. Glancing back at Kuroh it was easy to see that he wasn’t going to be getting back up just yet, and the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach intensified as he saw Yukari’s fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword and he tensed. He might not particularly get on with the Black Dog, but the Silvers had come to Anna’s aid when she had needed it, and he owed them for that if nothing else.

_“Yukari! Yukari!”_ Before he could move to intervene, everyone’s attention was dawn to the green parrot that had just soared in through the damaged roof, confused as it made a beeline for the Green clansman who welcomed it with a small smile as it landed on his shoulders. _“Are you satisfied…”_ Its eyes flashed with emerald fire that was visible even from a distance, before it’s voice shifted, becoming more human with each word. _“Yukari? Please return. You have done enough. The one who stands before you is no longer a clansman targeted for capture. She is the Third King, the Red King.”_ Yata and Kusanagi exchanged looks that were part confusion and part relief, both hoping that those words meant that their King was safe, at least for now.

_“But Nagare-chan, I won’t be satisfied unless I return with one head, at least,_ ” Yukari was pouting and his eyes glittered as he glanced down at Anna, and Yata found himself clenching his hands into fists at the hunger he could see in the purple eyes that were now fixated on his King and he was barely able to hold back the urge to snarl at the older man. _“She’s a new-born and can barely control her power. I can handle her easily.”_ Yata wanted to shout out and protest the assessment, knowing that Anna was much stronger than any of them had realised, but he could tell that she was still struggling to hold her new powers in check and he couldn’t force the words past his lips. _Anna can’t fight like this, not yet…_

_“No, we achieved what we set out to do.”_ The parrot was speaking once more and Yata forced himself to pay attention, still unnerved by the sound of a human voice coming from the creature, his eyes narrowing as the beady eyes focused on Anna. _“One must know when enough is enough.”_ Yata’s eyes narrowed at the words, as it had almost sounded as they were addressed to them rather than Yukari, and he could feel his flames rising and threatening to burst free. _Enough? Does he think that this is enough to make us give in? Especially now that we finally have a King once more._

_“Nagare?”_ Before Yata could give voice to his thoughts, Kusanagi had darted forward, moving to stand between Anna and the Greens, arm spread defensively. There was respect and concern in the older man’s voice, the latter of which had Yata frowning and moving to join him even before the next words registered. _“Nagare Hisui, the Green King?”_

_“What?! This bird?”_ Yata demanded, staring incredulously at the parrot. It was just a bird, not even a particularly dangerous one. All the trouble that they’d had with JUNGLE, Anna getting kidnapped and Kamamoto being laid low…they had suffered all that, and their King was a freaking bird?

_“No, the bird is probably just a medium,”_ Kusanagi replied with that trace of irritation in his voice that usually came with a swat to the head and Yata ducked automatically, a reflex drilled into him after so long around the older man, although he had to admit that more often that not he deserved it. However, the swat never came as Kusanagi continued in a quieter tone, the irritation replaced with nervousness that had Yata’s eyes narrowing. Kusanagi was never nervous, even when the odds were so steeply stacked against them that a victory seemed almost impossible and shifted uneasily, what else did the older man know? _“Those Greens are capable of all sorts of tricks.”_

_“The Red Clan’s strategist is very well informed,”_ Nagare praised, and Yata bristled at the surprise in the bird’s voice although he made himself stay where he was, wary of leaving Anna open to attack for even a moment, not caring that the Green King had seemed reluctant to continue the current conflict just moments before. _“I’m impressed.”_

“Nagare…” Yukari murmured and there was a hint of whine to his voice, his fingers playing restlessly with the hilt of his katana as his gaze alternated between Kuroh who was still leaning against Neko for support and Anna who had been watching the conversation quietly, wearing an impassive expression that contradicted the emotions whirling in the wide, crimson eyes.

“You still want to play, Yukari?” There was amusement in the Green King’s voice and Yata tenses as the atmosphere around the Greens seemed to intensify. _Hadn’t he said that there was no point in continuing this now?_ He caught the triumphant smirk playing around Yukari’s lips, and his eyes narrowed, a quick glance across at the others showing that they had tensed as well, Kuroh’s hands tightening around his sword although he made no move to rise from his crouched position and Yata was beginning to seriously doubt that he could at this point.

“Just a little,” Yukari admitted and there was hunger in his expression this time as his focus shifted to Anna, and Yata moved slightly so that he was obscuring her from view as he caught the worried intake of breath that she hadn’t been able to hide.

“Very well,” Nagare murmured after a long moment of consideration. “I will allow you to play for now.” The Parrot’s eyes flashed green as the bird tilted his head to peer down at the Reds and Silvers, before adding in an almost gleeful tone. “After all what are games without a few bonus rounds here and there.”

“Thank you, Nagare-chan.,”

    The swordsman had charged before he had even finished speaking, faster than they could follow, his eyes and blade completely focus on Anna and his eyes alight with a malicious glee now that his King had given him permission to play. In desperation Kusanagi went for his light but he already knew that he was going to be too late, and he doubted that even Yata’s reflexes would be enough to stave of this attack and eh felt the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth as Yukari closed in on them.

“NO!” Anna shouted, flinging her arms in front of her and crimson light flared up in front of her would-be protectors just in time to block the first strike. But as green light flared, causing them all to flinch back from the brightness, they saw the shield flicker before shattering into crimson sparks as second blow immediately followed the first. Breathing heavily, she staggered back under the force of the rebound, dropping heavily to her knees as exhaustion and the constant fight to contain her new power pressed in on her and she had to blink back angry tears. _Why wasn’t she strong enough to protect them?_

“Not bad little King,” Yukari called mockingly as he halted a short distance away, his smirk only growing as he took in the defeated expression on her face as she tried to stagger back to her feet, only to fail when her legs refused to support her weight. “But you’re done.” Yata’s hands clenched, tightening on his weapon as a quick glance at Anna confirmed Yukari’s words, there was no way she could continue this fight at the moment. Especially as the flames around her were beginning to flare as they had earlier when they’d threatened to escape her grasps, and he could see the growing panic in her expression, and his expression settled.

He knew what he had to do.

“Kusanagi-san!” He called, waiting until the older man glanced at him, locking eyes with him briefly before his attention snapped back to Yukari who was already moving, trying to take advantage of their distraction and keen to continue his ‘game.’ “Look after Anna!” He added hastily as he pushed himself forward just as Yukari charged, swinging the staff up just in time to catch the blow as he’d underestimated the speed at which his opponent was moving, and he couldn’t quite stifle the startled cry that escaped as the blade came worryingly close to slicing into his hand.

“Yata!”

“Misaki…”

“Sorry,” Yata ground out, ignoring their panicked shouts and focusing on the fact that he was being pushed back, biting into his lips as he threw all his strength into repelling Yukari. His eyes widened as he realised that the sword was slowly biting into the staff, but he didn’t let himself falter, he couldn’t, not when Anna was right there behind him, relying on him to shield her. “But the only head you’re getting near today is mine,” he snarled, letting his aura play around his body, drawing strength and courage from the much-missed sensation.

“Out of my way boy,” Yukari snarled as he sprang back, freeing his blade in a swift movement and Yata had to stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief, his arms trembling as he swung the staff back up into a ready position. “I have no interest in your head,” he added before charging once more, and it only too half a second for Yata to realise that the swordsman was trying to use his speed to manoeuvre around him, and his lips lifted in an angry snarl as he realised that the Green had no intention of fighting him.

“Tough,” Yata growled as he used his flames to propel himself back into the swordsman’s path, swinging his staff just in time to counter the next flow, a fierce grin slipping free as this time it was Yukari who was forced back a couple of steps to avoid the hungry flames. “Because you’re not getting past me!” He added, voice lifted, flooded with anger and determination. He would protect Anna. His flames responded to his emotions, bursting out of him and forcing Yukari to spring back to a safe distance, pouting faintly as he tilted his head, studying Yata with curious eyes.

“Such a feisty little crow…” Yata blinked as Yukari was suddenly right in front of him, and only a frantic twist to the side stopped the flashing blade from catching him directly in the chest. However, there was a sharp flare of pain in his upper arm which told him he hadn’t completely managed to avoid the attack. He risked a quick glance at the wound, taking in the sight of the blood now soaking into his sweater, but he brushed it aside for now. He’d had worse wounds from his scraps with Saru, and he couldn’t afford to worry about it now, focusing on Yukari whose attention was now riveted on him. “Fine, I’ll play with you for a while little crow, and then you can watch as I take your King’s head.”

“I won’t let you!” Yata hissed and this time he was the one to charge forwards, his staff a blur of motion as he attacked, trying to force Yukari back so that he could put as much distance between their fight and Anna as possible.

_I won’t let you take my King._

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Fushimi was quiet as he moved through the tower, carefully skirting the damaged areas even as he groaned internally at the thought of how much paperwork all of this was going to cause, and he just knew that it was going to find its way onto his desk even though he hadn’t been directly involved in it and he scowled. However, that was a concern for later when the current situation was resolved, which turned his thoughts back to what he was doing. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had made him enter the tower, slipping away during the chaos of their retreat. Munakata had already disappeared, not that he was particularly concerned beyond idle curiosity, after all the man could more than handle himself even if he hadn’t been entirely himself since he’d been forced to kill Suoh.

    There had been a lull in the sound of fighting on the floors above, but now it was intensifying once more, and he found himself speeding up, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword as his thoughts turned towards Misaki. He had no doubt that the HOMRA vanguard was still somewhere inside the tower and given his nature he was probably right in the middle of the fighting up above, and for some reason that knowledge made him uneasy, fingers tightening on the hilt before he pulled his hand way with a scowl. The idiot was more than capable of taking care of himself, especially if he had a new King and a sneer followed that thought, and Fushimi halted for a moment, seriously contemplating just turning around and leaving as he had no desire whatsoever to see the smaller teen fawning around a new King.

    However, the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn’t settle and he couldn’t bring himself to turn back, instead letting out a frustrated growl as he moved forward again. Swearing to himself that if Misaki was still up there and all was well, then he would make sure to thrash the idiot into the ground for making him worry unnecessarily. Not that he would ever admit to the vanguard that he had been worried about him.

_Stupid Misaki._

**

    Kusanagi’s attention was split between soothing an increasingly agitated Anna as she struggled to reign in her powers once more, and watching the battle raging in front of him. He hated leaving a fight like this to Yata, not because he doubted the younger man’s skills or determination, especially after catching the fierce glint in Yata’s eyes as he’d shouted at him to protect Anna. But, because he knew that they weren’t enough. That Yata’s passion which had turned the tide more often than he cared to admit, wasn’t going to work in this situation, because Yukari had just taken down the Black Dog with little difficulty, even if the Silver had finally managed to land a decent blow and Yata had never manged to best the dark-haired swordsman.

    He winced as he saw the dancing sword sliding through Yata’s defences once more, somehow able to find the slightest gap and exploit it, watching as fresh crimson stained the vanguard’s shirt although Yata didn’t falter at the fresh wound. Still, it was hard to remain where he was, and his arms tightened around Anna as he fought to stop himself from launching into the battle and leaving her unprotected.

“Izumo…” Anna’s voice was strained and when he glanced down at her, he could see the frustration and fear in her eyes and the panic colouring her expression and his gaze softened. It had taken Mikoto time to learn to control his power and he had inherited his powers under far more controlled circumstances than Anna was facing, and it was no wonder that she was struggling right now. After all she had been kidnapped, forced to confront her loss and looming destiny in short succession and was now reduced to watching as Yata fought for her. That she had managed to control it enough to protect herself and Neko was a miracle in and of itself and spoke of the strength hidden within her.

“Easy,” he soothed, feeling her trembling, not allowing any of his own worry or strain to show through in his voice, although he knew that it wouldn’t be able to fool her. She had always been eerily astute when it came to them, and he had a feeling that would only have intensified with her new role, and sure enough her eyes flashed as she met his gaze. What he wasn’t prepared for though was Anna trying to lever herself out of his grip, fighting his hold despite the tremors wracking her body and the flames that were expanding around her again, indicating that she was still hovering on the verge of losing control. “Anna?”

“I have to help…”

“You can’t fight right now!” He exclaimed as he realised that was exactly what she intended, seeing the fire in her eyes, and despite the glare that greeted his words he tightened his hold on her. “I know that you want to help, but until you’ve calmed down and gained control it’s too dangerous…” The Red King’s power lay in destruction at the best of times, but with her current emotional turmoil and lack of control it was more likely that she would end up bringing the tower down around them, than actually managing to help.

“But…Misaki.” Anna protested weakly and there were tears in her eyes now, her gaze darting back to Yata as he was forced to retreat beneath a flurry of attacks, her hands clenching in front of her, wings flaring brighter than ever. _I want to protect him. I want to protect everyone._

“He’s fighting for you,” Kusanagi pointed out softly, understanding now why Yata had insisted on being the one to fight and ordered him to stay with Anna. Because as close as Yata and Anna were, there was no way the hot-headed vanguard would have been able to remain calm enough to soothe her, let alone convince her not to fight. Not that, that realisation made his current role or his inability to join the fight any easier to bear. “There’s no way he’ll let Yukari past him.” He wholeheartedly believed those words, it was just the lengths that Yata might go to achieve that goal that frightened him, because he knew that the vanguard had never forgiven himself for not following Mikoto on the island. For not being there to fight for his King at the very end, and he knew that Yata wouldn’t let that happen again.

_Yata…_

**

    There was usually a rush, a sense of elation and power when he was fighting, especially when it was to protect HOMRA, but this time all Yata felt was an almost overwhelming mixture of desperation and determination. He was highly aware of the fact that he was outmatched in this fight, the blood staining his clothes and the ragged pounding of his heart, breath coming in strained gasps, completely at odds with Yukari’s still unruffled appearance. As much as he hated to admit it, he was fairly certain that he hadn’t managed to hit a damaging blow yet and it bothered him a lot more than he was willing to let on. However, he refused to allow that trepidation to hinder his movements or show in his expression, barring his teeth in a snarl instead, knowing that the slightest hesitation or sign of weakness would give Yukari the edge that he needed to end this battle.

“What’s wrong Little Crow?” Yukari taunted as they clashed once more, eyes sparkling with amusement at the angry snarl that met the teasing nickname and Yata had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retorting as he struggled to stop the deadly blade from getting any closer to his body. Contrary to popular opinion, he was fully aware of his own shortcomings, especially the fact that he tended to be too hot-headed for his own good, although usually it wasn’t too much of an issue as he had either Kusanagi or Kamamoto there to keep him more or less in line. And when he was fighting Saru that was half the fun, but today he knew that it would just be weapon that could be used against him. “I have to admit that I was expecting a little more from HOMRA’s vanguard…this fight is a little…” Yukari paused as though searching for the right word. “Boring.” The mocking words cut deep and Yata could feel his aura flaring automatically in response to the taunt, but he stayed silent, biting back a response. _Don’t give him anymore weapons…_

     Stepping back, he slipped his skateboard into the air, causing Yukari to shift back to avoid having it collide with his face and Yata seized the brief moment of opportunity. Flames flaring around his staff as he spun it, his face a mask of concentration as he lashed out, channelling his fury and his need to protect Anna into his movements as he pressed forward. Sparks filled the air as they sparred, Yukari moving to block the attack, neither of them willing to give ground this time and Yata gritted his teeth as the edge of the katana caught his hand, stubbornly tightening his hold on his staff. Something told him that if he didn’t land a hit now, he might as well admit that the fight was already over, and his stubbornness flared to life as he allowed himself to risk a brief glance at Anna, reminding himself of what he was fighting for.

    His grip slipped slightly due to the blood now trickling into his palm, and he was forced to dive backwards as the blade came too close to his face for comfort. Cursing he used his foot to drag his skateboard closer, rolling aside to dodge another sweeping blow before springing up and landing expertly on his board, immediately propelling himself forward. His focus narrowing completely until all he could feel was the board beneath his feet and the staff in his hands, flames erupting around him as he slammed into the swordsman, paying no mind to the fresh line of pain that had appeared down his side as he brought the staff down on the outstretched arm that had appeared in his line of sight. He waited long enough to hear the sharp intake of breath that indicated that he had finally managed to land a hit before scooting backwards, chest heaving even as he allowed his focus to widen, eyes sharp as he stared at the suddenly still form of the swordsman.

“Oh…did I hit a nerve Little Crow?” Yukari asked as he glanced down at the wound Yata had managed to inflict, and there was a trace of irritation and maybe even respect as he focused fully on the vanguard, and Yata tensed as a new seriousness that hadn’t been present before entered the Green’s expression. “Still, perhaps it’s time to end this. After all, I still have a little King to deal with once you’re out of my way.” Yata had to fight against the urge to swallow nervously, even as he raised his staff defensively in front of himself again, distantly noticing that his hands had begun to tremble, although he wasn’t sure if it was from exhaustion and the pain from his wounds, or fear. If Yukari hadn’t been serious before….

_I’m screwed._

“That’s not going to happen,” Yata retorted quietly, surprised at how level his voice was as he finally broke his self-imposed silence at the fresh threat to Anna, trying to ignore the small smirk that had appeared at his words. He was vaguely aware that Anna’s power was still pulsing wildly in the air around them, although he could tell that it was slowly being reigned in and he knew that he needed to buy her more time, because once she had calmed down and had a hold of her flames then there was no way that Yukari could be a threat to her…or even if he was, Kusanagi would be free to fight at her side. He just needed to give them a little more time.

**

     Fushimi had found himself breaking into a run, the feeling of dread growing stronger and spreading through him as the sounds of battle continued above his head. It didn’t help that he could feel the power of a King pulsating through the air, raising the hairs on his arms, and he could tell that it had none of the control that he had come to associate with Munakata’s use of his sanctum and even Mikoto in those last days had shown more control that this. His stomach plummeted at the thought of the new King potentially losing control of their power. If that happened…it wouldn’t be on the same scale as the Kagutsu crater incident, but he doubted that anyone in this tower would survive, and there was no telling how many civilians would be caught up in the mess. He tsked, once again cursing the existence of Kings and his own involvement in a world that he didn’t feel he really had a place in, but he still didn’t slow down or even contemplate turning back.

_Misaki is somewhere in the centre of all this._

** 

    Kusanagi had never seen the vanguard look so focused during a battle. Yata was never quiet, especially when he was fighting, but today there was no angry shouting or taunts and no proclamations how he…how they couldn’t lose because they were HOMRA and the quiet was unnerving. Yet at the same time he couldn’t help but be impressed as he watched this strange, quiet Yata calmly block another strike before retaliating, his mastery of the staff at odds with his usual wild attacks with the bat that he usually wielded. However, despite the new focus it was clear that he was losing ground to Yukari, and there was an edge to his movements now that spoke of weariness and told Kusanagi that the wounds he’d already sustained were beginning to slow him down.

    Anna was silent in his arms, her gaze now focused on the slate beneath them rather than the fight in front of them, and he knew that she was doing everything in her power to establish her dominance over the Red Sanctum. He just wished that it was a battle that he could help her with, once again feeling the helplessness that had always come with being the second-in-command. He could offer support and advice to the King, but when it came to issues involving the role of the King or the Slates there was nothing he could do but sit back and just be there when he was needed.  As his gaze drifted back to the battle, he felt that feeling of helplessness intensifying as he watched Yata retreating again and as he glanced between them, torn by his duty, he couldn’t help but wonder just how much of himself he had lost over the last few months.

*

   Yata knew that he was in trouble now as he stumbled backwards to avoid yet another attack, hissing as the blade slice his cheek, feeling blood trickling down his face as he backed up. He grimaced at the sensation, but he had no time to do anything about it, barely swinging his staff up in time to stave off another blow. The Green hadn’t been kidding about getting serious and it was taking all Yata’s strength and focus just to defend himself right now, and the growing number of gashes on his arms indicated how little success he was having in that endeavour. Deep down he already knew that there was no way he was going to be able to turn this fight around at this stage, exhaustion and pain was already slowing his movements, and as much as he hated to admit it he knew that he didn’t have the experience or skill to win this fight even without that. His instincts were screaming at him to retreat before it was too late, but the wild pulses of power in the air told him that Anna was still fighting, still struggling, and he knew that he had to hold on. That he had to buy her the time she needed.

That he needed to do what he hadn’t been able to do for Mikoto.

    He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and he cursed himself for getting distracted, whirling to face the new attack even though he already knew that it was too late.

“YATA!”

“MISAKI!!”

     Yata was barely aware of the panicked shouts of his name, as his entire world had narrowed down to the slender blade protruding from his chest, and wide-eyed he reached for it with suddenly trembling fingers, his own weapon falling forgotten to the ground beside him. Before he could lay a finger on the blade it was pulled out with a cruel twist to the side, tearing a strangled noise from his lips as fresh fire rushed through his chest and he was vaguely aware of the warm dampness soaking the front of his top, and he blinked heavily at the sensation, his gaze slowly shifting downwards.

“Oh,” he murmured, his voice sounding strange to his own ears as he took in the spreading crimson stain with stunned eyes, fingers shaking as he brushed them against the wound before pulling them away and staring at the blood now coating them with an odd sense of detachment. _Oh…_ Dazedly he lifted his head to stare at Yukari, his gaze drawn to the blood-stained weapon the man was holding… _his blood…_ he realised before forcing himself to meet the triumphant gaze that was drinking in his every movement. “Y-you…” He tried to force the words out, not wanting to admit his defeat and wanting to reassure the others that it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but some of the shock was beginning to fade now, leaving his entire body feeling as though it was burning with a sick fire and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

    The world around him faded in and out of focus for a second as he struggled to ride out the pain, a small part of him that he couldn’t silence, acknowledging just how bad this was. His gaze drifting back to the crimson staining his front, vision blurring even more, and he was vaguely aware of his knees giving way beneath him, the jolt as he hit the floor dragging another cry out of him and this time he could taste copper in his mouth. Weakly he grasped the ground to hold himself up as the world slowly settled back into focus, although everything felt distant and dim as though someone had draped a shroud over him, and he wanted nothing more than to fade with it and escape the pain for a while at least.

    There was the sound of fluttering wings and Yata watched sluggishly as the parrot from before fluttered down towards them, the green light that was still visible in its eyes telling him that the Green King was still in control and he tensed. If Nagare ordered his clansman to go after Anna now there was no way he was going to be able to protect her, nausea and shame welling up in the wake of that realisation and he couldn’t bring himself to even look across at her. _I’m sorry Anna._

“Are you finished here, Yukari?” Nagare asked as the parrot landed on Yukari’s shoulder, beady eyes fixed on the downed vanguard and there was a dismissive edge to his voice as the bird glanced towards where Kusanagi and Anna were still frozen in place, held in place by the shock of what had just happened. “I believe there is nothing further to be gained from pursuing the Red clan at this point.” Yukari’s eyes narrowed for a moment as he glanced towards Anna, taking in the horrified expression on her face as she stared at the kneeling form of her would-be protector and part of him was still tempted to test his skill against a King, but he could feel her power rising, beginning to respond to her emotions as her shock began to fade. And he knew that it would no longer be such an easy task to take her down, besides he’d had his fun, as the vanguard had proved to be better entertainment that he’d anticipated and after a moment he bowed his head in agreement.

“Understood, Nagare-chan. Let me collect my prize and then I’ll be done,” he replied with a smirk as his eyes turned towards Yata once more, licking his lips in anticipation as the vanguard attempted to push himself up off the floor as he picked up on the threat. Truthfully, he was impressed with the vanguard, having previously written him off as little more than a potential nuisance rather than a threat, but there had been skill in his fighting even if it was far below his own and he knew that with time the Crow could potentially have posed a threat to their plans. Not that he could ever have stopped them.

**

    Fushimi found himself standing frozen in the entrance to the Slate room, unnoticed as everyone’s attention was currently riveted on the scene in front of them. He’d arrived just in time to see Misaki falling, and his gaze was fixated on the red soaking the vanguard’s front… _Misaki’s red…_ only it wasn’t, it was wrong, and something tore in his chest at the sight of it, made worse as he watched Misaki struggling in vain to try and get back to his feet. Even at this distance he could that it wasn’t the kind of injury that you just bounced back from, no matter how stubborn you were, and he wanted to call out and stop Misaki before he could hurt himself further, but it felt as though someone had stuffed jagged glass down his throat.

_Misaki._

   Finally, the discussion between the Greens penetrated the odd haze that settled over his thoughts, and his gaze sharpened instantly as he picked up on the danger. He noted the parrot with passing interest, filing it away to investigate later. However, most of his attention was on Yukari and he tensed as he realised that the swordsman was stalking towards Misaki, his intent clear with each step he took and the way he was holding his sword. A low growl slipped free as he realised that the man was intending to end things…permanently…and he was moving before he had realised it, one had plunging into his coat for his daggers, terror spurring him on as he realised that he wouldn’t be able to get there in time.

    Blue light flared in the air as he threw them forwards, desperation lending him strength, and the same shield that he had used to protect Awashima from Mikoto sprang to life in front of Misaki just in time to stave off the blade that had been heading for him. Even as Yukari was forced back from the force of the rebound, Fushimi closed the distance between them, struggling not to falter as he got a good look at Misaki. The sight of the blood staining Misaki’s clothes and skin, far more than he had thought had him feeling sick, his earlier thoughts about beating the smaller teen into the ground coming back to mock him. _Misaki…hold on._

“Sorry.” Fushimi’s voice was glacial and his expression stonier than any of them had ever seen it as he sprang between Yata and Yukari, narrowed eyes reflecting the light of his barrier as his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword as he added with calm certainty. “The only one who gets to take him down is me.”

“Oh?” Yukari arched an eyebrow at the Blue, hearing the possessiveness in his words and seeing it reflected in his posture as he moved closer to the downed vanguard, and he noted the spark of concern poorly hidden behind the scowl. He’d read the file on the Blue third and was fully aware of his previous affiliations with the Red clan, especially with the vanguard, but he found the interactions he was witnessing in front of his eyes to be far more interesting than what he had gleaned from those files and he hummed softly to himself.

_What do we have here?_


	3. Chapter 3

    It was difficult for Misaki to focus on anything beyond the pain in his chest, each shallow breath sending lightning bolts of pain through him as the world dimmed around him, but there was blue in front of him now, and he blinked as he latched onto the colour. Weakly lifting his head, he stared uncomprehendingly at the figure standing tall in front of him, and it took his mind a worrying amount of time to recognise who his protector was, and he couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice as he asked quietly.

“…Saru?” He was sure that this had to be a figment of his imagination, even if Saru had come through for him earlier with the information about Anna’s whereabouts there was no way that he would be here, especially not protecting him from the oncoming Green. The vision hurt, and he closed his eyes in disappointment, only for them to shoot open once more when Fushimi spoke, because there was no replicating that annoyed tone, and despite everything he felt his lips twitching upwards slightly. “Saru…I…” It was wrong for the Blue to be fighting for his sake and despite the pain, he tried to force himself up again, instead nearly slumping in a heap as fresh pain lanced through him and he couldn’t hold back a low cry of pain.

“Stay down idiot,” Fushimi ordered in alarm as he realised what the vanguard was trying to do, but he couldn’t insert the usual level of bite into his voice as he glanced at Yata, fingers tightening around his sword’s hilt as he realised just how rapidly the Red’s condition was deteriorating. “I’ll deal with this,” he added grimly as he shifted his attention back to Yukari who had been watching their interaction with curious eyes, and he instinctively moved so that he was shielding Misaki from the piercing gaze.

“I have no quarrel with Scepter 4 at the moment,” Yukari commented noting the protective action with curious eyes and a smirk, which only grew as Fushimi glared at him silently. “You could walk away from here, after all what ties does a traitor like you have to anyone here?” He had been intrigued by the data on the Blue in front of him, after all, there weren’t that many people out there who could wield two colours like he could, and he had hoped that eventually, he would get to test himself against Fushimi. However, right now he was more interested in the little Crow - an interest that was growing as he glanced briefly at the others in the room, noting how their attention was riveted on the fallen vanguard and there was a mischievous glint to his eyes as he contemplated what they could do with this fresh information.

“I’m not here for Scepter 4,” Fushimi replied coldly, carefully ignoring the surprised expression on Kusanagi’s face as he took a careful step forwards, not wanting to risk Yata getting caught in the fight that in his mind at least was unavoidable. Somehow, he doubted that Munakata would truly care about his interference here, especially as the Greens had been the aggressors, but it wasn’t for his King or his clan that he was fighting. “And I wouldn’t expect you to understand my ties,” he added softly, flexing his free hand and letting a soft crimson flare around them. He hadn’t tried to tap into those powers since Mikoto’s death, and he was slightly surprised that he could still access them, but he didn’t show that outwardly, instead letting his blue play around the edge of his sword.

_Let’s see what you’re made of…_

“So cold,” Yukari commented with a disappointed sigh, which was undermined by the amusement in his gaze as he eyed up the twin colours for a moment before he readied his own weapon, allowing green to crackle around the edges of his weapon. “I suppose I can play with you a little, especially as you are in the way of me claiming my prize.”

   Fushimi felt his usual calm, already shaken by the sight of Misaki’s blood shatter at the other’s mocking words and he attacked with a viciousness that he rarely showed. His aura flaring as he locked blades with the taller swordsman, dark eyes stormy as he met the Green’s gaze without hesitation. _Misaki isn’t anyone’s prize…_

**

   Neko had her arms around Kuroh’s shoulders, her eyes wide as she watched the battle in front of them for a moment before turning her attention back to him. He was trembling slightly, silver eyes dulled by pain and shame as he followed the fight in front of him, his fingers still wrapped tightly around the hilt of his own weapon, and she tightened her hold on him. She could tell that he wanted to re-join the fight, and she knew that he was blaming himself for the HOMRA vanguard having to fight his former mentor and getting hurt in the process, but the thought of him facing that man again made her mew fretfully, and Kuroh glanced at her in concern.

“Neko?”

“You can’t fight,” she whispered meeting his gaze more directly than usual, and he sighed before glancing down at his sword once more.

“But…” He protested weakly.

“Kurosuke,” Neko growled, and he blinked at the shift in her tone, blinking as she reached up to cup his cheek in one hand and he found himself unable to look away as she continued softly. “We’re going to find Shiro - both of us. So, I can’t lose you!” There was real fear in her voice at the last bit, no hint of usual light-hearted self to be seen and he swallowed as he realised how badly he must have scared her to put that expression on his face. Despite his desire to fight he reached up and lightly laid his hand over hers for a moment before nodding, removing his hand as he turned his attention back to the fight, hoping that Fushimi would be able to do what he and Yata had failed to do.

**

   Anna was barely paying attention to the new battle that had broken out, trusting in Fushimi’s skills and his desire to protect Yata. Instead, her gaze was fixated on Misaki who was barely managing to hold himself in his kneeling position, his body listing weakly to the side, one hand still pressed against the wound on his chest as more of his red escaped. She trembled slightly as her eyes were drawn to spreading crimson stain, her aura fighting against her tentative control more fiercely than before, and she could feel tears brimming in her eyes and she closed them at once, refusing to allow herself that weakness. She’d thought that this red was going to give her the power to protect her friends, to protect her family, and yet once again she had been the one that needed protecting.

   A low whimper drew her attention back to Misaki, her eyes widening as she watched him barely manage to catch himself with his free arm as he pitched forwards. His face was pale and lined with pain, and she had a terrifying feeling that if she looked at him through one of her marbles right now, she would find that his aura was fading away. _Misaki I can’t lose you too…_

“Misaki!” Desperately she pulled herself away from Kusanagi, ignoring the fresh surge in her aura as she broke away from his comforting presence and instead glaring at him when he protested the sudden movement. However, her expression softened as their eyes met and she could see the conflict in his gaze as his eyes flickered between her and Yata. “Go and help Misaki!”

“But…”

“I will be fine,” She was entirely sure that she believed her own words, but Misaki clearly needed help and Fushimi was too busy at the moment, and it didn’t look like the Silvers were currently able to help either. It was her weakness that was the reason that Misaki had been hurt, and there was no way she was going to be the reason that he suffered further, and she didn’t trust herself to get too close to him at the moment, not with her flames still straining against her control.

“I…” Kusanagi hesitated as he read the emotions in her eyes, he was reluctant to leave her side, especially as he could feel her aura still pulsing around them with only the barest hint of control. However, he could see that this was something she desperately wanted, and he had to admit that he needed to check on Yata for himself. He’d seen the Crow injured before, but never as seriously as this, and he could feel everything getting more and more out of control by the moment. “Fine, just please try and stay calm,” he cautioned although he knew that it was unlikely with the current situation.

“I will.”

   Shooting her a last worried look he rose to his feet, wincing as Fushimi was sent stumbling back by a particularly strong blow, although thankfully the Blue managed to catch himself before he collided with Yata. There was an unusually focused expression on his face as he charged forwards once more crimson and blue flaring as they locked blades once more, and for a moment Kusanagi contemplated joining the fight as well, but then he shook his head and darted across to Yata, cursing as a blast scared the ground just behind him only a quick jump forward protecting him from the shrapnel that was flung into the air.

“Yata-chan,” he called dropping to his knees beside the vanguard and dazed, hazel eyes met his for a brief second before Yata pitched forwards once more with a low cry of pain. Kusanagi managed to catch him before he could hit the ground, carefully lowering the injured man to the ground and using his lap as a pillow. With suddenly shaking hands, he pushed Yata’s hand out of the way so that he could carefully pull the bloodstained top aside, his breath catching in his throat as he got his first good look at the wound. It was deep and still bleeding heavily, and he had no idea how much damage there was within, and that thought terrified him, they couldn’t lose Yata.

“K…nagi-san…” Somehow Yata was still conscious although it was clear that he was struggling to focus as he peered up at the older man, trying to flinch away when Kusanagi began to apply pressure to the wound, gasping as fresh fire lanced through his chest. Tears leaked down his cheeks despite his best efforts to hold them back, and he tried desperately to think of something other than the pain he was in, blinking sluggishly when he realised that if Kusanagi was with him, then Anna was on her own. “A-Anna?”

“She’s fine,” Kusanagi reassured him at once, unsurprised that even in his current state that Yata’s thoughts were on Anna and not himself, carefully resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder to check on the truth of his words. Yata was watching him too closely, and for once he didn’t trust himself to keep his poker face if Anna was struggling and there was no way he was going to add to the vanguard’s worries. Some of the concern in the hazel eyes eased at the swift response, and he decided to count that as a victory for now, turning his attention back to the wound, blanching as he realised that his hands were already completely covered with Yata’s blood.

_Please hurry Fushimi…_

**

   Fushimi snarled as his attack was blocked once more, his eyes narrowing at the amused smirk that met his gaze before they broke apart once more and he hissed as he realised that Yukari had managed to catch his wrist at some point. Ignoring the stinging pain and the moisture soaking into his uniform he slashed wildly to put some distance between them, trying to calm himself as he knew half the problem he was having was that he was acting as hot-headed as Misaki usually did. Risking a glance towards the vanguard he was relieved to see that Kusanagi was by his side, although fresh fear bloomed as he took in how still and quiet the vanguard was, and he curled his fingers tighter around his weapon - he couldn’t afford to let this fight drag out.

   Turning back, he raised his sword just in time to block the incoming blow, blue and green intermingling in the air around them as he parried the attack, lashing out with his other hand at the same time and forcing the Green to jump back defensively and this time he was the one to smirk as he caught the irritated glare that was sent at him.

“I can see why you’re worth more points than the HOMRA vanguard,” Yukari said conversationally, and Fushimi stilled warily at the taunt. At the time he had been amused by that fact, easily able to imagine how his rival had reacted to that revelation, but he didn’t like where the Green was going with this. “But, I must admit it was more fun playing with my Little Crow.”

“Misaki doesn’t belong to you,” Fushimi couldn’t stop himself from retorting at once, realising that he had reacted exactly as the Green wanted when the other flashed him a malicious smirk and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that he was always rather possessive of Misaki’s attention, but there was something about the way that Yukari said it that crawled under his skin and he shifted uneasily before forcing himself to stand still.

“Ah,” Yukari waggled a finger at him before adding with a faint laugh. “But he doesn’t belong to you either, does he Fushimi-chan?”

“Why you…”

“Fushimi!” Kusanagi’s voice broke through the cloud of rage that was descending on him, and he blinked glancing across towards the older man, the concern on the Red’s face more than enough to douse the last of his anger with the next words sending a chill through him. “We need to get Yata out of here!” He had never seen such open fear in the man’s expression before, and he didn’t dare let himself imagine how bad Misaki’s condition had become to cause that kind of emotion, knowing that he would falter if he did.

“I know…” He muttered under his breath before straightening, turning back to his opponent as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Somehow seeing the Kusanagi’s fear and panic had been the last push that he needed to get his temper under control, and he let the crimson around his hand fade, encasing himself in the calming presence of his Blue and readying his sword once more. “Let’s finish this,” he added softly as he met Yukari’s gaze once more, and the Green nodded and gave a mocking half bow before slipping into a ready stance.

“As you wish.”

**

   Yata was growing cold, and he knew that was a bad sign, especially with the fresh spark of the red sanctum burning inside him, and he blinked sluggishly up at Kusanagi. The older man’s face kept slipping in and out of focus, and the sounds around him seemed as though they were coming from a great distance. With a frightening amount of effort, he managed to reach up to wrap his fingers loosely around Kusanagi’s wrist, needing something to ground him, despite the pain that the movement caused him.

“Yata-chan?”

“C-cold…” Yata managed to force out, vaguely able to make out the scowl that met his words, although he couldn’t quite get his woolly mind to comprehend the meaning behind it. Still, he sighed with relief as a moment later the older man allowed his aura to play around them, heating the air slightly, and whilst it did little to drive out the chill it was still soothing. A reminder that he wasn’t alone, that he had a King again.

“Just hold on,” Kusanagi ordered and Yata gave a weak nod, his eyes slipping shut for a second and it was more of a battle than he had been expecting to force them open once more. There was fresh desperation in his grip on the older man as he tried to obey the command, sensing that if he didn’t then that would be the end of everything.

**

   Sword fighting was a staple of Scepter-4 life, and until now Fushimi had counted himself as skilled in the discipline, yet as he felt his opponent’s blade catch his cheek, he couldn’t help but admit to himself at least that he had a long way to go in comparison to Yukari. The Green didn’t even look winded despite having already faced Misaki, and yet Fushimi was sweating, his breathing coming harder and faster as he danced out of the way of another blow. He couldn’t even risk checking that Misaki was still with him, and yet the pressure of the knowledge that time was running out was growing ever tighter around him.

_Hold on Misaki._

   Deftly dodging another attack, he closed the distance between them, his own sword a flash of blue as he avoided the attempted parry, feeling a slight spark of triumph as there was a sharp intake of breath as his blade caught flesh at last. Crimson flashed in the air, but before he could savour the sight his vision filled with green and he found himself being flung backwards, unable to completely stifle the pained grunt as he barely managed to keep himself upright. _Just how strong is this guy?_ It had been a long time since he’d considered the possibility of losing in a fight, and yet he couldn’t prevent that thought from slipping in, although he didn’t let it slow him down as he straightened once more.

“I thought you were going to end this?” Suddenly Yukari was there once more, and Fushimi found himself on the defensive as he realised that the Green had finally decided to get serious, and he couldn’t even find the breath to offer a retort. His blade was a flash of colour in the air in front of him, his aura instinctively flaring to protect him when his sword couldn’t and yet he couldn’t seem to gain any ground against the taller man. Fresh crimson welled on his side as a slash broke through his defences, and he stumbled back with a muffled curse, his free hand instinctively going down to grasp the wound, quickly realising that it wasn’t as deep as it could have been.

   Still, it had been enough to distract him, and his eyes widened as he realised that Yukari was charging once more, green lightning crackling around him and he swung his sword up in the hopes of at least lessening the attack. However, when Yukari was barely a few steps away from him, crimson fire filled the air between them, forcing them both to leap backwards with startled expressions as Anna appeared between them. There were large, flaming wings spreading out from her back, and despite himself, Fushimi was impressed that she had managed to control it to that extent, although he hastily schooled his expression into one of blankness when she glanced at him with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine…” _I don’t want your concern, you should just worry about Misaki._

“Hello, Little King finally decided to join the game?” Yukari had quickly recovered from his surprise, amusement and excitement written across his face as he levelled his blade at the girl, although Fushimi didn’t miss the slight hint of wariness in eyes as he studied Anna.

“This game is over,” Anna replied sounding far older than her age, and it was clear from the way she spat out the word ‘game’ that he had hit a nerve and he smirked at her even as he took a step forwards, and Fushimi flinched as her aura flared. Flames lashed out like a whip, only just avoiding the Green and scorching the ground by his feet. “Leave!” She ordered fiercely, her hands clenching at her sides as she glared at Yukari daring him to take another step forward even as she forcefully reigned in her aura once more, feeling it trying to surge free again. There was a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of letting him go, but Misaki was her priority right now and she didn’t have the time to waste on this man.

“I…” Yukari opened his mouth clearly intending to retort, but he was cut off by the sound of fluttering wings as Kotosaka landed on his shoulder once more, the green light around his eyes indicating that Nagare was in control and he sighed even as he lowered his sword. “Ending the bonus round Nagare-chan?”

“I believe that it would be for the best as it seems as though we have worn out our welcome,” Nagare replied with some amusement, and Fushimi narrowed his eyes at the bird for a moment before his attention shifted to Yukari as the swordsman smoothly sheathed his blade. He noted the sulky expression that appeared before it was covered by an air of indifference and slowly he lowered his own weapon when it became clear that the other man had no intention of continuing their fight. “I’m sure that you’ll get chance to play with them again…possibly,” the parrot added as it head turned towards Yata and Fushimi bristled, only Anna holding up a hand stopping him from attacking once more as he caught the implications of the Greens words. _They think they’ll win that Misaki will…_

“It will take far more than that to kill Misaki,” Anna’s voice was clear and confident, and despite himself Fushimi found himself admiring her composure, knowing that she was closer to Misaki than many in HOMRA and doubting that he could have pulled off that calmness if he was in her place and he felt his eyes widening slightly at her next words. “Next time it will be my Crow that wins!”

“I look forward to it,” Yukari seemed unconcerned by her confidence, and a hint of anticipation entered his expression at the last bit, his brown eyes alight with mischief as he glanced across at Fushimi before adding. “I look forward to playing with the Little Crow again…”

“Leave!” Anna repeated sharply before Fushimi could formulate a response, and Yukari sighed and shrugged before glancing at the parrot perched on his shoulder.

“Nagare-chan?”

“Indeed, it seems as though we have little choice,” Nagare replied calmly, tilting his head to study Anna who glared back at him, her aura flaring as she was unable and unwilling to forgive his part in this chaos by allowing Yukari to continue earlier. “Please excuse our abrupt exit. As a gesture of my apology, allow me to send you a little birthday present.”

“It could also be a memorial gift,” Yukari added gleefully as he turned and began to walk away, and there was a mocking undertone to his voice that set them all on edge, Fushimi backing towards Misaki and Kusanagi as he caught the threat in those words although it seemed as though the Green’s attention had swung back to the Silvers for the moment. “So, show us just how strong your luck is by managing not to die here Kuroh.”

“Wait!” Kuroh protested as he struggled to his feet, shaking off Neko as she tried to hold him in place and stretching out his free hand towards Yukari. Fushimi spared him a glance, rolling his eyes as he realised just how much difficulty the Black dog had even standing - _and he intends to try and fight in that state?_ Still, it gave him the time to move until he was back by Yata’s side, although he didn’t dare glance away from the scene in front of him just yet, refusing to trust that the Greens were going to leave just like that.

“We will meet again,” Yukari called, and it seemed as though it was in response to Kuroh’s cry, but Fushimi noted the way brown eyes darted to Misaki as he spoke, and he felt his temper rising once more as he realised that threat was meant to include the vanguard as well. _Why? Why are you so interested in Misaki?_ He was about to call out and try to demand answers when Yukari and the bird twisted on the spot, green light flaring and blinding them all momentarily, and when their vision had cleared they were both gone and at the same time Anna’s aura settled to a background hum once more.

“He’s gone.” Kuroh whispered softly, sagging against Neko with a defeated sigh and allowing her to guide him slowly towards the others.

   Fushimi swiftly sheathed his sword as he turned around, dismissing the Green’s and their mysterious threats as he dropped down beside Misaki and Kusanagi, swallowing hard as he got a good look at the vanguard. It was clear that his condition was deteriorating rapidly at this stage, hazel eyes barely open and it was clear that he wasn’t entirely with them as his gaze shifted to Fushimi at his sudden appearance, but there was no recognition in his face, and the Blue struggled not to flinch as he knew it wasn’t deliberate.

“It’s bad…” Kusanagi said softly, his voice barely above a whisper and Fushimi nodded in understanding, realising that the older man was trying not to worry Yata although he doubted that the smaller man was even aware of that much right now. Reaching for his PDA with the intention of calling for medical help, surely even Awashima wouldn’t protest in this situation, he froze as he caught sight of green out of the corner of his eye, twisting around in alarm even as he heard Neko crying out in sudden fear.

_“Meow! My hair’s standing up!”_

_“Up there!”_ Anna called a moment later, and Fushimi followed her gaze as he caught the tremble in her voice, and he growled under his breath as he took in the green lightning gathering in the sky above where her sword was floating. _So that’s their birthday present?_

 _“That’s supposed to be his little present?”_ Kusanagi muttered, and Fushimi turned back to him, unsurprised when the older man carefully shifted Yata across into his lap, the Blue hastily taking over putting pressure on the wound so that Kusanagi could rise and move across to join Anna once more. There was nothing more he could do, exhaustion and pain catching up with him now that he was no longer fighting, and he narrowed his eyes. He hated depending on others, especially when he had promised to take care of Misaki, but he had little choice at the moment, and all he could do was focus on holding onto Misaki.

 _“The Lightning-bolt Jutsu?”_ The quiet murmur drew his attention to a figure he hadn’t noticed before, his eyes narrowing as he recognised the ‘masked-man’ from the footage he had watched of Anna’s kidnapping, wondering why Yukari had left him behind.

“What is that?” His voice cracked out like a whip drawing the attention of the others, and for a moment the ninja seemed to hesitate, and he wondered if they were going to refuse to answer, but then they sighed and glanced up at the sky once more.

 _“It’s a jutsu, whereby he amasses power from lower-ranking clansmen to create lightning_ ,” the Green explained grimly, and Fushimi frowned, that didn’t seem enough to warrant the fear he’d heard in their voice - nor was it enough to match the threat given by Yukari. However, the Green wasn’t done and as he continued Fushimi and Kusanagi exchanged grim looks, this was bad. _“Even so, the size of it is unnatural. Don’t tell me he ordered this mission to others besides the infiltration team? He’s going to blast is all at once? Damn it!”_

“So, what’s going to happen now?” Kusanagi demanded taking a step forwards, faltering as the mask finally fell away, and he stared wide-eyed as he realised that it was a woman, his hesitation costing them as she glanced at him for a moment before green light flared and she disappeared through the floor before any of them could stop her. “Damn it!”

 _“Say, we should get out of here quickly too!” Neko_ said her grip nervously tightening on Kuroh’s arm as she glanced fearfully between him and a grim-faced Anna.

 _“It’s too late!”_ Kuroh said grimly, glancing across at the downed vanguard. Even if the rest of them had time to move, there was no way they could get Yata out of here as well, and he doubted that any of them would be willing to leave him behind.

“…Saru?” Fushimi jolted at the sudden whisper, glancing down to meet frightened hazel eyes and he wanted to curse Misaki for managing to regain his awareness at the worst possible moment. He couldn’t find the words to explain, instead freeing one of his hands to grip one of Yata’s as he felt the lightning fill the air above them, bracing himself for the impact to come.

   Anna had also caught the quiet whisper, and it was that which gave her the courage and strength to step forwards as the lightning raced towards them, throwing her hands above her head with a shout, her aura flaring around both them and her sword above them.

 _“Anna!”_ Kusanagi’s alarmed shout made Fushimi glance up, his eyes widening at the sight of the crimson flaring in the sky above them just in time to intercept the green rushing towards them.

“ _This time I’ll protect everyone!”_ Anna cried with determination as she poured all her strength into the shield, desperate to stop anyone else from getting hurt and to protect her Misaki from any further danger. But she could already tell that it wasn’t going to be enough. She’d already exhausted herself, and she closed her eyes in defeat as she fell backwards, vaguely aware of Izumo catching her and lowering her to the ground in his lap.

"It’s coming again,” Fushimi growled in warning as the lightning pulsed again, and he leant forward over Misaki as though to shield him from the incoming attack although he knew that it was a futile gesture. If that hit… When that hit, he corrected himself bitterly as he realised that there was no way that Anna could protect them again when it hit, they were all going to die. _I’m sorry Misaki_ , he thought as he stared down at the vanguard who’d slipped off into a daze once more.

   Just before the lightning struck them there was a powerful surge of energy and they all glanced up just in time to see Blue fill the air above Anna’s sword, and Fushimi swallowed as he felt his own King’s power wash over him, watching with relief as the lightning froze as it encountered Munakata’s power and for a long moment there was stillness. Then the ice shattered harmlessly above them, showering them with shimmering dust and Fushimi couldn’t stop himself from letting out a relieved breath. He knew that he would need to thank Munakata at some point, something that normally wouldn’t normally come easy, but as he leant back and gazed down at Misaki, he knew that he wouldn’t mind this time around.

*

   Kusanagi and Anna had swiftly moved across to join him, taking Yata from him so that he could call for help, knowing that it would be quicker if he took care of it especially with the Scepter-4 barricade still in operation around the tower. It didn’t take him long to get through to Awashima, and he wasn’t sure whether Munakata had spoken to her or if there was something in his voice, but she didn’t even attempt to scold him for taking off after being tasked with helping with the barrier and instead rapidly confirmed that help would be with them as soon as possible. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth he muttered a quick thank you before hanging up, turning his attention back to Misaki and tensing as he realised that he had finally passed out completely.

“Misaki…”

“He’s still with us,” Kusanagi reassured him as he caught the panic in Fushimi’s face, although it wasn’t as reassuring as he had hoped as he was unable to keep his own fear completely out of his voice. Fushimi scowled and glanced down only to tense as he realised just how bloody his hands were after putting pressure on the wound and he swallowed hard. Usually, blood didn’t bother him, in fact, he took comfort from it as it was something real in this world of Kings and Clans, and he had never faltered in drawing blood in their scraps because it meant that Misaki was there, alive and real even if they were on opposite sides. However, this blood was threatening to steal all of that from him, and fear and nausea churned in his stomach. _Misaki…_

“I was supposed to stop this from happening,” Anna murmured softly, her hands trembling as she stroked Misaki’s hair out of his face, her gaze fixated on the crimson staining his front before it shifted down to her own hands. “This red was supposed to protect everyone.”

“It was Misaki’s choice,” Fushimi had spoken before he even realised it, blinking as they both glanced up at him in surprise and he sighed before glancing to the side. It had been easier to cling to his hate and irritation when Mikoto was King, but Yata had been right earlier when he’d said that the Blue had nothing against Anna - even now she was a King, he couldn’t bring himself to blame her for what had happened. “He’s always been protective of you, even before you were a King.” It was true, Misaki had always been at his fiercest when Anna was in danger or being threatened, and the young Strain had often turned to the vanguard for company despite her closeness to Mikoto and Tatara.

“But…”

“You can tell him off once he’s better,” Kusanagi was the one to cut her off this time, realising that Fushimi was out of his depth, and noting how the Blue’s gaze was fixated on Misaki once more and there was a wry twist to his lips as his hands tightened on the vanguard.

_Why does it have to take something like this to bring you two together?”_

 


	4. Chapter 4

      Thankfully it didn’t take long for the medical team to arrive, and Fushimi knew that he would have to thank Awashima for that as he and the Reds were forced to move away to give them room to work, although he refused to move more than a few feet away. He steadfastly ignored the few Scepter-4 members that had accompanied the team, seeing their curious expressions as they studied him and the muted concern as they took in his bloody uniform. There would be time enough to fill them in on everything when Misaki wasn’t in danger of slipping away from him. A small voice tried to point out that he shouldn’t be thinking like that, trying to remind him that Misaki was still the enemy, but it was impossible to heed it with the vanguard right there in front of him, and he stubbornly shoved those thoughts away for the time being.

   Absently he noted one of the medics moving across to check on Kuroh, and he was surprised when another appeared at his side a moment later, scowling fiercely as he yanked his arm back as she reached for his injured wrist.

“It’s just a scratch,” he bit out harshly trying to ignore the pain he had caused himself, glaring as he caught her disbelieving look, but thankfully she seemed to realise that it was pointless to argue with him for the time being and he watched with relief as she moved off to join the rest of her team. He couldn’t, wouldn’t allow himself to take attention away from Misaki at the moment.

“We need to move him now,” His attention shot to the medic that had just approached Anna and Kusanagi, catching the urgency beneath the words, dread pooling in his stomach as he glanced back at Misaki, noticing the increased activity around the downed Vanguard. _If they’re moving him this quickly, just how bad is it?_ “Are you coming with us?”

“Anna…” Kusanagi spoke up hesitantly, a reluctant expression on his face as he stepped closer to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. As much as they both wanted to stay with Yata, there was stuff that they needed to take care of here, especially if they didn’t want to plunge HOMRA into fresh conflict.

“I know,” the girl looked frustrated as she glanced briefly at Kusanagi, tears still damp on her cheeks before her attention shifted back to the flurry of activity around Misaki, blocking him from her sight and she wanted to scream and shout at them to get out of the way. To let her see her protector. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Fushimi, trying not to focus on the blood staining his hands and uniform, but the red drew her attention despite her best efforts. _Misaki’s red_. It took her a moment to draw her gaze away, and her voice was strained as she finally addressed the Blue. “Will you watch him for us?” Fushimi scowled and tsked under his breath, glancing away from her pleading crimson eyes for a moment before his gaze was drawn back to where Misaki lay, his hands feeling strangely empty now that he was no longer the one fighting to keep Yata grounded in life.

“Fine,” he finally muttered as he looked back at her, not liking the knowing glint in her eyes as she offered him a terse smile. “Just until you arrive,” he added, a part of him realising that there was no way he would be able to bring himself to leave the hospital until he knew for certain that the idiot was going to survive. Besides his own injuries were beginning to burn despite his best attempts to ignore them, and he knew that he would catch an earful from Awashima at least if he didn’t get it properly tended to -he had been lectured for over an hour the last time he had tried to deal with an injury on his own, and it wasn’t an experience he was keen to repeat.

“Thank you,” Anna smiled up at him, wisely not commenting on the fact that Fushimi’s emotions were written openly across his face right now, or that she knew that he would be there until Yata at least woke up - if not until the Crow was completely back on his feet. She resolutely refused to even consider the possibility that Misaki might not pull through this, knowing that if she did, then she would lose the ability to deal with anything.

   Grumbling and feeling somewhat flustered by the faith that she was placing in him despite their past, he turned and moved across to join the medics who were carefully lifting Yata onto a stretcher, his expression darkening when there was no sign of awareness from the Crow despite the pain it should have caused. He noted that the Silvers were with them, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind, instead following as the medics finally began to move forwards not wanting to risk losing sight of Misaki for even a moment.

“Hold on for me Misaki,” Anna whispered as she darted forward, and the group halted for a moment, allowing her to move in and lean over to press a gentle kiss against his cheek, sniffling as she studied him for a moment before forcing herself to move aside so that they could leave. Kusanagi immediately moving back to her side, his own expression filled with worry as he watched the team leave with Yata, hoping, praying that this wouldn’t be the last time that they saw the vanguard.

_Don’t you dare give up on us Yata._

***

   The flight to the hospital had been the longest and worst flight of Fushimi’s life, even though it had been less that fifteen minutes. Misaki had crashed just after take-off, and he had been reduced to the role of a helpless spectator as the medics fought to bring him back. It had been a difficult battle and whilst they had succeeded he could tell from their expressions just how close it had been, and he felt his control beginning to slip, ignoring the Silvers even when Kuroh had reached out cautiously to rest a supportive hand on his shoulder.

   As soon as they landed the vanguard was wheeled away, and despite his frantic pleas he hadn’t been allowed to follow, the doors closing between him and Yata sending a shard of dread through him and he’d collapsed wordlessly into a seat in the waiting room. It didn’t take long for the Black Dog to be whisked off for treatment as well, Neko going with him after refusing to leave his side, and Fushimi was somewhat relieved that they were gone as he could feel himself beginning to fall apart now that everything had been taken out of his hands. Feeling his eyes burning and noting the tremor in his hands he shot to his feet a moment later, ignoring the nurse heading in his direction, hastily retreating to the nearest bathroom so that no one could witness his weakness.

   Now he found himself staring blankly at his bloodied reflection, realising for the first time just how much blood was covering his uniform, and knowing that most of it was Misaki’s and he felt bile rising in the back of his throat. Desperately he fumbled with the buttons of his coat, wrenching it off himself and dropping it in the sink, not that it helped much as the crimson had leaked through to his vest and shirt as well and he paled. So much blood…Misaki’s blood… Somewhere along the way, he had managed to push aside the full extent of the vanguard’s injuries, but now with nothing else to distract he couldn’t push aside the thought that Misaki could die. The mere thought of a world without his rival was enough to make him lose his battle against the rising nausea, and he bolted into the nearest stall, making it just before he lost his stomach contents.

**

   He hadn’t allowed himself to hide in the bathroom for long, terrified that he might miss something important, although to his annoyance he had been pounced on by a nurse just after emerging and she had refused to heed his protests as she dragged him away to tend to his own injuries. However, he had put his foot down when they tried to keep him in, willingly signing the necessary forms to free himself and ignoring the irritated instructions he received. Besides, it wasn’t as though he was planning on leaving the hospital any time soon.

   Finding himself back in the waiting room with no sign of anyone else from HOMRA yet, he sighed and settled into a seat that allowed him to keep an eye on both the entrance and the doors that Misaki had been taken through. Idly he wondered what could be keeping the Reds, a slight flicker of irritation breaking through the numbness that had begun to settle over him. Although the more rational part of him knew that they would’ve needed to speak to Munakata before abandoning the tower, impressed that Anna had been mature enough to recognise that rather than insisting on staying with Misaki. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that they should have put Yata first, especially as he had been hurt protecting them.

“…. hiko?” He blinked in surprise as he found a doctor standing in front of him, wondering just how long the man had been standing their when he caught the irritation in the man’s face and cursing himself for allowing himself to get so lost in his thoughts when he was supposed to be waiting for news, and his eyes widened as he demanded anxiously.

“Misaki?”

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” the Doctor muttered, and Fushimi frowned in confusion, causing the other man to sigh before glancing down at the notes that he was holding, and the Blue tensed at the grim expression on the man’s face. “Yata Misaki has been taken into emergency surgery.”

“B-but…He’ll be alright?” Fushimi wasn’t an optimistic person by any stretch, but he couldn’t keep the hopeful, semi-pleading tone out of his voice this time. Misaki had to be okay… _he has to be, he can’t die on me._

“I’m afraid can’t say at this stage.” Fushimi felt as though the air had been driven out of his lungs by those simple words, but he forced himself to focus as the Doctor continued, although each word felt like another blow. “The wound is serious, and he has lost a lot of blood. I understand that he crashed on the flight here, and his vitals dropped a short while ago, and we were only just able to stabilise him.” _Whilst I was getting treated. Misaki was nearly dying whilst I was getting my scratches patched up…_

“Misaki…” He breathed softly, barely paying attention as the Doctor continued to speak and it was only when a certain phase penetrated his whirling thoughts that his head shot up, eyes wide as he refocused on the man. “I…huh?” Fushimi was well aware that he sounded like an idiot, and he probably looked like one as well as he gaped at the doctor for a long moment before he managed to marshal his whirling thoughts into proper words. “What did you just say?” _There’s no way he could’ve said what I thought he did_ … The doctor looked at him with a frown, and Fushimi fought the urge to squirm under the man’s gaze, feeling young and inadequate in a way that he rarely did, and he had to smother a sigh of relief when the man sighed and turned his attention to the clipboard he was holding.

“You’re down on Yata Misaki’s medical files as his next of kin and medical proxy,” he repeated with only a trace of impatience in his voice, frowning as he took in the honest surprise that was written across Fushimi’s face as he realised that he hadn’t misheard the Doctors words the first time. “You didn’t know?”

“No, I knew…it’s just that I thought he would have changed it,” Fushimi muttered as he stared blankly at the floor. They had both changed their details upon changing HOMRA, neither of them particularly close to whatever family they had left, and unable to imagine a time when they wouldn’t be together - how foolish they had been. After joining Scepter-4 he had reluctantly changed his records so that Munakata would be the one contacted if he was hospitalised, and he had assumed that Misaki would have done something similar, and to his horror he felt his eyes beginning to burn once more as he realised just how much of their past relationship the Crow had been clinging to.

“I see.”

“W-what does that mean exactly?” He forced himself to ask once he was sure that he wouldn’t burst into tears when he spoke, although he wasn’t quite able to keep the waver out of his voice.

“There is some paperwork to be done,” the Doctor replied, thankfully not commenting on the wavering voice or the fact that Fushimi hadn’t managed to look at him since the bombshell, only the slight hesitation before he added the next bit showing that he understood how overwhelmed the Blue was right now. “And…it may be necessary for you to make some decisions, depending on how the surgery goes.” At that Fushimi’s head shot up, and his eyes were blazing as he turned to look at the startled Doctor, desperation and determination in his voice as he stared firmly.

“Misaki won’t die!” _You hear that Misaki? You’re not allowed to die. You’re not allowed to leave that kind of decision to me…_

   Thankfully the Doctor didn’t protest his words, although he caught the sympathetic expression that the man shot at him before he turned away, quietly promising to send a nurse with the forms that needed filling out.

“Why?” Fushimi whispered as he sank back onto the hard-plastic chair, clasping his hands together as he realised that they were shaking slightly once more. How could Misaki act like he hated him whenever they met, and yet still cling to things like this? It hadn’t escaped him that the vanguard had to have held onto his PDA number, as it was beyond Misaki’s skill to hack in and find the number again. Trembling he buried his head in his hands as he felt unwanted dampness on his cheeks.

_Damn it Misaki…_

**

   He’d already completed the paperwork and managed to calm down somewhat by the time that HOMRA appeared, trying not to groan as he realised that they were all there, and ignoring the slightly suspicious looks that Dewa and the others sent in his direction. Anna and Kusanagi made a beeline for him, and it was clear that they were only in a marginally better state than he was, and he felt his irritation fading in the face of their obvious concern.

“Has there been any news?” Anna asked as soon as she reached him, dropping down into the seat beside him and he sighed before glancing at her. Part of him wanting to shelter her from the reality of the situation, but there was an expectancy in her crimson eyes that told him that she wouldn’t appreciate it and he bit his lip for a second.

“He’s in surgery at the moment,” He gestured towards the door, hastily lowering his hand as he realised that it was still shaking and feeling her gaze boring into him as she noticed it as well. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to continue. “He…crashed twice, once in the helicopter and again since we got here. The Doctor…”

“Misaki will be fine,” Anna cut across him, and it was clear from his expression that she knew what he had been trying to say, and he found himself unreasonably grateful to her for not forcing him to finish it, and he nodded slightly.

“Y-yeah.”

“Seri-chan said she would try and come by later to check on you,” Kusanagi broke in softly, eyes soft as he caught the slightly startled look on Fushimi’s face before explaining quietly. “They’re securing the tower and the Slates and trying to determine what has happened to the Gold King.” Fushimi scowled at that news, although he knew that it was important and that he should really be there assisting them, but at the moment it was impossible for him to focus on anything beyond the thoughts of Misaki currently lying in surgery.

“The Captain?”

“He’s assuming control of the tower for the time being,” Anna was the one to reply, sounding remarkably calm and composed, although when their gazes met, he could see the conflict in her crimson eyes and the slight flare of her aura that betrayed her emotions.

“But…”

“I still have a lot to learn,” She shrugged, guessing that he was about to argue that she should be sharing that role, and her voice was sad as she glanced towards the doors that led to her missing vanguard. “Besides Misaki needs me now.” There was nothing that he could say to argue against that, noting how the other Reds shifted uneasily as they caught the guilty undertones to her voice.

“Munakata knows that you’re here with us,” Kusanagi broke in, and there was a wry twist to his lips as he added. “He said that your report can wait for now.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him…” Fushimi muttered, knowing that it was the closest his King would come to showing his concern, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from flicking to Anna and her openly concerned expression. Catching his glance, she turned to look at him, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to grasp his uninjured wrist and he forced himself not to pull away from the gentle touch.

“Thank you for protecting him,” She said softly, seemingly unaware of the shocked and disbelieving looks they were receiving from her Clansman. “And for staying with him when I couldn’t.”

“Don’t thank me,” he muttered uncomfortably although he still made no move to escape, and the group lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say to the Traitor in their midst, and unable to do anything but wait for news.

*****

    Darkness had fallen outside by the time the Doctor had finally reappeared with news, and by that point, they had all begun to fear the worst, although no one had dared to voice that through aloud for fear of upsetting Anna. And they had all surged to their feet when the man appeared, somewhat put out when he focused on Fushimi who hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell them that he was down as Yata’s next of kin. He had braced himself for the worst as he took in the serious expression on the Doctor’s face, and he’d been taken aback when the man’s visage had softened into something approximating a reassuring smile, although it had done little in the face of Fushimi’s fears.

   Misaki had made it through the surgery despite another couple of scares, and whilst his condition was still serious, with the next twenty-four hours being the critical period, there was cautious optimism that he would pull through despite their original doubts. Celebrations had broken out amongst the Reds, but all Fushimi had been able to do was drop back in his seat, trembling with relief at the news and he had missed the rest of the information that they were given, trusting that Kusanagi would be paying attention. Then only thing he had managed to catch was when they were given permission to visit the vanguard once he had come out of recovery and been settled into his room, although they were warned that it would have to be a short visit. _I can see Misaki…_

   Once the Doctor had left, he’d buried his head in his hands, not wanting the others to see how close he was to losing control of his emotions, letting the sounds of their celebrations wash over him and ground him in the present. He didn’t protest when he felt Anna press against his side, knowing that she and Kusanagi were probably the only ones to realise how close to the edge he was. It was a thought that would normally have bothered him, but he couldn’t find the energy to care now, especially as they were the ones that had been there. So instead he silently leaned into her, the warmth of her aura soothing him even though he was no longer a Red clansman.

**

   It was several hours later when a nurse finally came to fetch them, breaking Anna and Fushimi out of the exhausted doze that they had slipped into with the news that they could finally visit Misaki for a few minutes. Anna was immediately on her feet at the news, but Fushimi hesitated, unsure of whether he would be welcomed, especially as he felt the others glancing at him.

“Come with me,” Anna had noticed his hesitation, turning back and holding out a hand to him and he blinked in surprise, glancing between her hand and expression.

“But…”

“Go,” Kusanagi was the one to haul him to his feet, and Anna seized his hand before he could protest, and he glanced back at the older man as she tugged him after her. “Tell him that we’re all here, and that he better wake up soon,” Kusanagi added as he shot a warning glare at the other Reds, stopping them before they could actually voice the protests he could see on their faces, before offering the still hesitating Blue an encouraging look. In all honesty he wanted to be there to see Misaki as well, but he knew that Anna and Fushimi needed to see the vanguard even more and he knew that he could wait.

“I will,” Fushimi mumbled after a moment, allowing Anna to pull him along as they followed the nurse who seemed slightly bemused by the conversation and reactions she had witnessed.

*

   With a whispered caution not to stay to long and to avoid touching any of the equipment the nurse left them outside of Misaki’s room, and the pair had hesitated for several minutes before Anna finally gathered her confidence and quietly opened the door. She stepped slowly inside, and Fushimi followed without a word, feeling an odd desire to turn around and run away despite having waited hours for this moment, and it was only her continued grip on his hand that stopped him from giving into the urge. Well that, and the knowledge that Kusanagi and Misaki would probably kill him if he left Anna on her own at the moment.

“Misaki…” There was a world of pain and guilt in her voice, and he swallowed at her tone as he lifted his head and followed her gaze, his eyes widening as they settled on the bed and he felt his breath catch in his throat. _Misaki…_

   The vanguard somehow looked worse than he had earlier, although thankfully he was now in a clean hospital gown, with bandages hiding the wound that had nearly stolen him from them. There was an oxygen mask obscuring part of his face, and his chestnut hair hung limply against his too pale face, his brow furrowed with pain even in unconsciousness. He looked young. Painfully young and Fushimi found himself biting his lip at the sight, his heart aching. Misaki was not meant to look that vulnerable, and he glanced away, eyes narrowing as he took in the machines and drips hooked up to the smaller teen and he felt Anna’s fingers tightening around his hand as she took in everything as well.

   Finally, though she released him, moving quietly across to Yata’s side, fresh tears visible on her cheeks as she reached out to grasp a limp hand mindful of the tubes attached to him. With a muffled sniffle she reached up and gently cupped a pale cheek, crimson eyes duller than Fushimi had ever seen, and he was reminded of just how young she really was. After another moment of hesitation, he forced himself to move forward, circling around to the other side of the bed and when she shot him an encouraging look he finally reached out to grasp Misaki’s other hand, distantly noting how easily it fit in his own.

“You scared us. You scared me,” she whispered softly as she stroked pale skin with a trembling hand, closing her eyes as she drew comfort from the fact that she could feel his aura, duller than usual but still there and she tightened her hold on his hand. “You’ve got to come back to us.”

“Kusanagi-san and the others are waiting for you,” Fushimi added softly, for once not caring that he was acting as a messenger for HOMRA, completely forgetting his irritation earlier in the day when Yata had called asking for information. “S-so you have to wake up soon, okay?” He added softly, squeezing the lax fingers that he was holding, hoping that Misaki could hear his words.

_Hurry up and come back Misaki._

****

  Yukari hummed softly to himself as he examined the tablet in his lap, eyes lighting up as he finally found the information he had been looking for, and he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle as he settled back against the couch.

“Good news Yukari?” Nagare asked, and the Swordsman glanced at his King with an amused expression as he caught the open curiosity in the other’s voice before nodding.

“My Little Crow seems to have pulled through,” he replied triumphantly as he glanced down at the medical files that he had just managed to hack into. He’d known that they had all survived the tower, but he hadn’t been confident that the HOMRA vanguard was going to survive his injuries, and he was mildly surprised by how excited the news that he had made him.

“Little Crow?” Sukuna asked, finally glancing up from his game and staring curiously at the older man who grinned down at him, fingers toying with the hilt of his sword.

“HOMRA’s Vanguard, Yata Misaki,” Nagare was the one who replied, earning a small pout from Yukari as he added in a lightly teasing tone. “Yukari seems to have taken a liking to him.”

“He’s a fascinating plaything,” Yukari drawled, remembering their somewhat surprising fight. It would be interesting to see what the Crow was capable of when he was fully entwined with his King’s sanctum once more, and when he was fully recovered of course, it would be no fun playing with him at the moment. “And I’m sure you saw how they all reacted?” He added, raising his eyes to meet Nagare’s gaze head on and the King nodded.

“Indeed,” Nagare replied pensively, eyes narrowed in thought before a small smirk tugged at his lips before he refocused on Yukari. “To think a mere clansman could mean so much too so many different clans. You want to start a new game?” Normally he wouldn’t have suggested it, as they still had to move their current plans forwards, but they had time to kill whilst they worked to draw out the Silver King, and besides Yukari often had the most devious ideas, and it wouldn’t be a bad idea to distract the clans in other ways too.

“A game?” Sukuna echoed with interest, twisting to look expectantly at Yukari who nodded gracefully, only the spark in his brown eyes showing that he was just as excited by the idea as the others.

_Let the games begin Little Crow…_


End file.
